1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for generation of a medical image, as well as a data processing unit and computer software for this purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the examination of medical images a user (for example, a physician) must often review and assess many images in the shortest possible time. A user thus will typically predominately direct his or her attention to an organ for which assessment is of central importance for evaluation of a medical question. Since the relevant medical information is often found in small regions of the medical image and since the medical images today for the most part exist digitally, a user will look at corresponding image sections in an enlarged view for better assessment of this information. If a user must sequentially consider many medical images (as is the case, for example, for digital slice image data sets that have been acquired with by computed tomography or magnetic resonance tomography), the steady re-selection of the matching image section can be a burden for a user and lead to a significant temporal delay in the assessment.